


Kiss Me

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo loves getting kisses and Yixing loves giving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Kyungsoo was no stranger to physical contact: hand-holding, hugs, high fives and especially kisses. Kyungsoo liked kisses a lot. However, Kyungsoo was new to the whole pitter-patter and skipped beats of his erratic heart when he was kissed. 

He’d come to the conclusion it was all Yixing’s fault. 

Yixing was a really nice person. Like, really nice. He always held the door open for Kyungsoo, always offered his jacket to Kyungsoo when he was cold, always bought Kyungsoo’s favorite wafer cookies for him. 

And Yixing always, always, always gave Kyungsoo kisses. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure when it all started. They’d only been friends for a year having met through their mutual friend Jongdae. Jongdae was Kyungsoo’s best friend since kindergarten and Yixing was Jongdae’s Chinese language partner for university, so eventually they had all started hanging out together. 

Kyungsoo liked Yixing from the get go. Yixing was really nice, he had great manners, and they liked the same things. When Jongdae became super busy with his new internship, he regrettably had less time for friends, so Kyungsoo and Yixing took it upon themselves to continue hanging out. 

They usually just watched movies and TV shows, or sometimes they’d go out for lunches. Then when their wallets started crying, lunches became experimenting in the kitchen and maybe something would taste good. And then lunches became cupcake parties between the two of them when they’d discovered their talent for baking. 

Somewhere along the way, they started out with hugs. A hug when they saw each other and a hug when they parted. It was friendly, it was nice. It just became so routine. Then greeting and farewell hugs became hugs for warmth, hugs when they felt sad, and then hugs for the hell of it. 

And then there was the time they decided to drink together, which usually Kyungsoo avoided all together, but Yixing really wanted to. Shot after shot, Kyungsoo quickly became red-faced and everything was fuzzy. He was totally drunk. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t remember the night hardly at all, but he was completely shocked when the following day, Yixing kissed him on the lips. 

“What was that?” he squeaked, face flushed and fingers hovering over his mouth. 

Yixing simply smiled and said, “Just felt like it.” He didn’t wait for Kyungsoo to respond and simply walked into the kitchen and started pulling out flour and cocoa from the cupboards. 

Kyungsoo didn’t ask again and simply forgot about it. Yixing was an affectionate person anyway, and he was foreign…? 

Except Yixing did it again the next day. And then the next day and the day after that. 

It somehow became a daily occurrence, or just whenever they saw each other, and Kyungsoo still didn’t bother to question it. They kissed when they watched movies together. They kissed when they cuddled on the couch. They kissed when Kyungsoo was cold. They kissed when they baked. They kissed for the hell of it and always when it was just the two of them alone.

Every time, Kyungsoo’s heart would pound in his chest and he often wondered if Yixing could hear it. 

“Kyungsoo, what are you thinking about?” Yixing asked him when they were cuddled on Yixing’s couch watching Cupcake Wars, his hand playing with the strands of Kyungsoo’s hair. 

Kyungsoo shrugged, trying not to seem suspicious with his flushed cheeks and reeling thoughts. “Nothing,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Yixing’s shoulder. 

Yixing frowned and leaned down onto his back and pulled Kyungsoo over him so he was laying on Yixing chest. Kyungsoo hesitantly looked at Yixing’s face and saw his friend staring back interestedly. “What’s on your mind?” Yixing asked again, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Kyungsoo’s back, making him shiver at the touch.

“I-I dunno,” he told Yixing once more, highly aware of the pleasant tingling on his skin from Yixing’s soft touches on his back. “Y-You, I guess.”

Yixing grinned cutely and so damn, Kyungsoo felt like melting right there. “What about me?” 

Kyungsoo bit his lip, shaking his head. 

Yixing decided he didn’t like the face Kyungsoo was making (why was he being difficult?) and pulled the man’s face towards his and touched their lips together. Kyungsoo welcomed the warmth that overcame him and leaned into the kiss, loving the way Yixing’s fingertips felt on his skin of his lower back where his shirt rode up. 

After some time they pulled away, both pink faced and panting slightly, a string of saliva still connecting them together.

“I…really like this,” Kyungsoo finally said, his voice soft as he spoke gently. 

Yixing’s eyes looked warm and inviting as he stared back at him. Slowly, he helps Kyungsoo lie beside him again and keeps his arms wrapped around him. “We can do that some more if you want,” he suggested, feeling the desire of being close. 

Kyungsoo nodded and they were kissing again. 

Kyungsoo wished time could stop.


End file.
